bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Yuzu Kurosaki
Galeria Yuzu z anime Obrazki profilowe Episode 345 Yuzu.png|Yuzu Kurosaki. Yuzu.png|Stary wygląd Yuzu. Historia Kurosaki family.jpg|Małe Yuzu i Karin. O9 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Szczęśliwa rodzina Kurosakich. O8 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Rodzina Kurosakich. O9 Yuzu załamana po śmierci matki.png|Yuzu załamana po śmierci matki. Agent Shinigami O1 Karin i Yuzu rozmawiają o darze brata.png|Yuzu i Karin rozmawiają o Ichigo. O1 Yuzu traci przytomność.png|Yuzu traci przytomność. O2 Ichigo, Isshin, Karin i Yuzu patrzą na szkody poniesione ostatniej nocy.png|Szkody poniesione po ostatniej nocy. O2 Yuzu w pokoju Ichigo.png|Yuzu szuka swojej piżamy w pokoju brata. O4 ranny Sado trzymany przez Karin i Yuzu.png|Yuzu i Karin pomagają rannemu Sado. O4 Isshin i Yuzu badają ranę Sado.png|Yuzu i Isshin spoglądają na ranę Sado. O4 śpiące Yuzu i Karin.png|Śpiące Yuzu i Karin. O6 Karin i Yuzu jedzą śniadanie.png|Yuzu i Karin jedzą śniadanie, podczas gdy Ichigo i Isshin znów sę biją. O7 Ichigo w porę zamyka szafę przed Yuzu.png|Yuzu patrzy na zdenerwowanego Ichigo. O7 Yuzu.png|Yuzu. O7 Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu na spotkaniu rodzinnym.png|Spotkanie rodziny Kurosakich. O8 Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu i Karin udają się na cmentarz.png|Rodzina Kurosakich udaje się na grób matki. O8 Yuzu ofiarą wślizgu Isshina.png|Yuzu ofiarą wślizgu Isshina. O8 Karin i Yuzu na grobie matki.png|Yuzu i Karin na grobie matki. O8 Karin i płacząca Yuzu przy grobie matki.png|Yuzu płacze na grobie matki. O8 Yuzu i Karin złapane.png|Yuzu złapana przez Grand Fishera. O9 Kon zabiera Yuzu i Karin w bezpieczne miejsce.png|Kon zabiera Karin i Yuzu. O9 Kon sprawdza stan Karin i Yuzu.png|Kon sprawdza stan sióstr. O10 Isshin, Karin i Yuzu w tłumie.png|Rodzina Kurosakich na show Dona Kanonjiego. O10 Karin zażenowana Isshinem i Yuzu.png|Yuzu i Isshin przyjmują pozę Kanonjiego. O18 Karin uspokaja Yuzu.png|Yuzu dzieli się swoimi obawami na temat brata z Karin. O20 Isshin, Karin, Yuzu i Sado na pokazie sztucznych ogni.png|Rodzina Kurosakich i Sado bawią się na festiwalu sztucznych ogni. Soul Society Yuzu with Raku.jpg|Yuzu z Raku. Ep33YuzuMeetsRaku.png Ep33RakuSaves.png Bount (tylko anime) Isshin & Yuzu eavesdrop.png Isshin And Girls.jpg Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png Yuzu offers Dinner.jpg Arrancar Ep330 Isshin hugs Yuzu.png Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Karin and Yuzu come across Snakey again.png Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Yuzu's Exam Result.png Ep348KarinYuzuHappy.png Ep347KarinYuzuKitchen.png Ep347KarinExplains.png Karin and Yuzu happy Ichigo is home.PNG Ep358 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png E358 Ichigo confused.png Ep359 Przyjaciele i rodzina.png|Yuzu i pozostali wita Ichigo w rezydencji Tsukishimy. Yuzu Episode 343.png Yuzu and Karin grab Ichigo.png Ichigo's friends welcome him back.png Ep362SafeVictims.png Galeria Yuzu z mangi Obrazki profilowe R686 Yuzu.png|Yuzu dziesięć lat później. R686 Yuzu profilowe.png|Yuzu. Agent Shinigami R69 Okładka.png|Yuzu na okładce 69. rozdziału. R76 Okładka.PNG|Siostry na okładce 76. rozdziału. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami R434 Okładka.png|Yuzu na okładce 434. rozdziału. Chapter 453 Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Yuzu i Karin na okładce 453. rozdziału. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Yuzu i Karin próbują powstrzymać Ichigo przed atakiem na Tsukishimę. Animacje z Yuzu Agent Shinigami O8 Karin, Yuzu i Ichigo śwoadkiem Isshin Handstand Dash.gif|Yuzu ofiarą Isshin Handstand Dash. Kategoria:Galerie